Getting Through Darkness
by CrimsonRose18
Summary: Sequel to Falling Into Darkness. Kanone and Ayumu are living together and have been for awhile now, but when Ayumu comes back to Japan for his sister's brithday, old feelings arise. What's more Eyes still has feelings for the Burnet!


Through Darkness

Sequel to Falling into Darkness.

I do not own Spiral.

- - - - -

Two years have pasted since Ayumu and Kanone have left for England, Eyes have done everything in his power to get Ayumu back. But know matter how hard it seemed he had messed up some how in the long run because a letter he got from Kanone told him that Ayumu and Kanone are now together.  
Now Madoka's birthday is coming up and Kousuke had said he got a letter saying Ayumu is coming home for it, but he hadn't said anything to Kanone yet. Eyes might still have a chance to get Ayumu back.   
  
In a little two bed room apartment in England Ayumu Narumi sat on a window seal looking out across the skyline. He sighed deeply to himself, he was leaving tomorrow and still he hadn't told Kanone. But that was because he new Kanone wouldn't let him go.  
Also because Kanone had been rude and abuses of these last weeks, which meant he found out somehow that he was leaving. And he was pissed because he hadn't told him that he was leaving. Kanone went through a lot of trouble to go to bed early even. He didn't even try to get sex out of him like he normally did; it was really weird and all.  
He sighed again as he heard movement in the other room. Kanone was awake. Which meant he couldn't sleep ether, or he was reading all this time and needs a drink. It didn't matter really which one it was because at that moment Kanone walked out of his room. He took one look at Ayumu and headed to the kitchen.  
"Are you going to at least fix something to eat for breakfast…before you have to leave?" He asked without looking up.  
"So you do know…?" Ayumu said getting up, and heading for the kitchen as well.  
Kanone didn't say anything he just got down two wine glasses and some red wine. Then took a seat and watched Ayumu as he started to heat up the stove and get out ingredients for chocolate chip pancakes. They were Kanone's favorite.  
Kanone poured a glass of wine for his lover and himself. He was pissed and he didn't care if he hurt Ayumu or not. The thought of Ayumu keeping such a thing as in he going back home a secret, normal it wouldn't brother him so much but Eyes was still in Japan and Kanone new how Eyes truly felt about Ayumu. And that was the problem Ayumu didn't know and Eyes has been waiting for the chance to tell Ayumu, to get him back.  
"Kanone…?" Ayumu asked.  
Kanone looked up into sad light-brown eyes, he forgot everything he was going to say and just stared. "Ayumu…." He whispered his name as he reached out to him taking him into his arms and pulling onto his lap. "I'm sorry…I just don't want to lose you to someone else…" Kanone's lips were next to Ayumu's right ear.  
Ayumu wrapped his arms around Kanone's neck and kissed the side of his neck. "I wouldn't want anyone other then you Kanone," He said.   
Kanone pulled him closer, and captured his lips with his own. "I'm glad…so glad…" He said. "So when will you be back?"  
"I'm not for sure…but you can always come with me you know?" Ayumu said.  
"I'll think about it…." He said. "Ok so I thought about it and I would love to, but I have something's to do first so I will catch up with you in Japan in about a week."  
"I'll be waiting for you love," Ayumu whispered before kissing Kanone again. Then he got up and grabbed the pan off the stove and started to put the pancakes on a plate.  
After he and Kanone eat their early, as in way early, breakfast, Kanone wrapped his arms around Ayumu and pulled him to his room. "Your mine for the rest of the night, Kitten," he said with a smirk.   
Ayumu smiled and let Kanone pull him into the room, the door shut behind them…

- - - - -

Madoka stood in the airport waiting calmly for Ayumu's plane to arrive. She looked around to see if any of the blade children would show up, but she didn't see any of them. She sighed; it felt good to know he would be coming back and that he didn't leave her like Kiyotaka did.  
The airport announcer came over the intercom announcing that the plane Ayumu's on had just arrived. Madoka almost up and ran to the gate to watch the boarders leave the gate. She kept thinking, "he wasn't able to come Kanone found out and wouldn't let him come…" Then at that moment Ayumu walked out of the gate. Madoka throw her arms around him.  
"Ayumu you've come back!" She all but screamed.  
Ayumu hugged her back. "Yes I'm back Madoka…" He said.  
"For how long?" She asked.  
"Until Kanone comes for me." He said.  
"Ayumu are you and Kanone…?" She didn't finish. "Never mine. I don't want to know."  
Ayumu smiled, "I love you Madoka it's so good to be home." He said.   
The two of them left the airport and headed to the apartment Ayumu grow up in while he was in high school.  
Four figures watched Ayumu as he walked away with his sister-in-law, Hiyono, Rio, Kousuke, and Ryoko all looked at each other worried.   
"So little Narumi is back." Kousuke said.  
"Looks that way…." Ryoko said.  
"But that's good," Rio said. "That means Eyes will be happy."  
The other three looked at her sadly, they knew that Eyes turned her down because he's been in love with Ayumu all these years.  
"Don't worry, Rio, of course he'll be happy…" Hiyono said.  
Rio smiled at them, "I'm ok…as long as he's happy…let's tell him that Ayumu's back. Come on!" She said and ran off towards the entrances.  
"Well you heard the girl, let's go!" Ryoko yelled and grabbed Kousuke's hand and took off after Rio.  
"You guys go on ahead!" Hiyono yelled after them. "I'm going to say hi to Ayumu!"  
"Alright Hiyono!" They both yelled at her. "We'll see you later!"   
Hiyono smiled weakly and started towards Madoka's house.

- - - - -

Ayumu walked into his old room and it was like walking into a time capsule. Time stopped as he looked around, nothing had changed. The room was exactly how he left it, all the pictures of the entire blade children and him, all together happy. As he walked around a picture caught his eyes. A picture of Eyes, Eyes was sitting at his piano looking as sexy as ever.  
"I kept it exactly how you left it," Madoka said from the doorway.   
"Yes…I see that thank you, Madoka."  
"Sure just tell me if you go out…please?"  
"Will do."  
"Ok…" Madoka shut the door to his room and Ayumu heard her walk away from the door.  
He looked around one more time then throw him self down on the bed. "Hello bed…" He closed his eyes and sweet dreams came.

- - - - - -

Hiyono arrived at Madoka's apartment and knocked on the door. Madoka answered the door not at all surprised to see her.  
"Hello Hiyono," She said. "He's in his room."  
"Ok thanks!" She said and ran to the back of the apartment and knocked a t the door. He didn't answer. "Ayumu!" She yelled. She opened his door and peered inside. Ayumu lay on the bed asleep. "Oh!" She shut the door.  
"He's asleep," She said with a smile. "I'll come by again tomorrow." She walked to the front door, opened it and turned around, "You know it's good to have him back." Then the door closed.  
Madoka sunk back and looked into Ayumu's room. "It's good to have you home."

- - - - -

Eyes Rutherford stared at his fellow blade children as they told him that Ayumu was in back in town.  
"Eyes you know what this means you can finally tell him how you feel," Kousuke said.  
"No…Kanone is probably having him watched." Eyes said.  
"He wouldn't dear!" Rio yelled.  
"Rio, he would, to keep Ayumu away from me he would."  
The three looked around at each other sadly, "Ok Eyes we'll be going now." Kousuke said and all three of them left.

- - - - -

Eyes went for a walk like he always did, but this time he ended up out side Ayumu's apartment. He looked up at Ayumu's bedroom window and watched as Ayumu wake up though the bedroom.  
Ayumu heard his cell phone ring and his eyes snapped open. He dived into the mess of stuff on the floor searching for his phone; he found it in his coat pocket. He flipped open his phone and said "Hello?"   
"Ayumu, are you ok?" The voice asked on the other end.  
"Kanone…?" Ayumu asked. "Yeah. I'm fine, why?"  
"I haven't heard from you since you got on the plane…I was worried," He said.  
"I'm alright," Ayumu said. "I'm glad to hear from you."  
"I'm glad to hear your voice to Kitten," He said.  
Ayumu smiled and his eyes drifted out the window where they locked on a figure in tight black leather pants and a sliver shirt, his breath caught in his throat.  
"Ayumu?" Kanone asked after a bit of silence.  
"Yeah…um…can I call you back?" He asked.  
"Yes, sure, what's wrong?" He asked.  
"Nothing I'll call you back…" Ayumu hung up the phone and ran out of the room and head for the door.  
"Ayumu where are you going?" Madoka asked as he ran by.  
"Out!" He yelled and was out the door, it shut behind him.  
Eyes had just turned to leave when he heard his name; he turned around and came face to face with Ayumu.  
"Eyes…I thought I was crazy," Ayumu said. "Hi…how are you?"   
"Ayumu…?" He asked. "So you are back?"  
"Yes Eyes, I'm back," Ayumu said.  
"Is he back with you?" Eyes asked.  
"No, but maybe he'll be down latter," Ayumu said. "I'll let him know you asked."  
"You don't have to…"  
"Don't worry he'll be happy to know you asked."  
"Sure…um…I have to go…" Eyes turned and started to walk away.  
"Wait!"   
He stopped but didn't turn back around, "What little Narumi."   
"Little Narumi, again and here I thought we were close enough to be on first bases."  
"Ayumu what do you want?"  
"I want to see you later," Ayumu said. "Can I come to the studio?"   
Eyes didn't answer he just started to walk away again. Ayumu thought he wouldn't answer but finally he did.  
"Yes."   
"How about at the end of this week?" Ayumu called after him.  
Eyes never answered.

- - - - -

Madoka watched from the widow, she smiled as she watched Ayumu look around then kick the ground and head back towards the apartment. She stepped away from the window just as the phone rings.  
She answered it, "Hello Narumi reradiates."  
"Madoka how is my Ayumu?" Kanone voice said on the other line.  
"Ayumu is…he is…Ah!" The door opened and Ayumu entered. "Oh! Ayumu Kanone's on the phone." She said and handed him the phone.   
"Kanone?"   
"Ayumu! Is everything alright?" He asked.  
"Yes, I just saw a old face…Eyes asked about you," Ayumu said.   
"Eyes!"   
"Yes, he's the old face I was talking about."  
"He didn't try anything did he?"  
"Kanone!"   
"What?"   
"Eyes are my friends he wouldn't do that."  
"You don't know him the way I do, Ayumu."  
"But I do know him!"  
"For get it I just was calling to let you know I should be down in time for Madoka's birthday party."  
"That's great…"  
"I'll call you back later."  
The phone went died.

- - - - -

A week later.  
Ayumu walked to Eyes apartment he hadn't seen him since that day outside his apartment. But he had seen everyone else they all wanted to ketch up with him and find out how he'd been. Some of them seemed a little shocked to learn about him and Kanone. But that didn't matter to him. He just smiled and nodded agreeing with everything they said about Kanone because he knew it was true. But now he was going to see Eyes.  
So here he was standing in front of Eyes apartment staring at the door trying to figure out if he should knock or ring the bell or just changer his mind and leave. He leaned against the door as a sweet sound came into the hall, Eyes was playing the piano. Oh, how he missed playing. Even if it was only for secret, he still played. But since he left he hadn't touched the keys. Will he ever touch them? He did know…  
He pushed off the wall but lost his balance and fell. A loud "bang" was heard and the piano came to a stop. The door opened and Eyes stared out at Ayumu who lay on the ground rubbing his head.  
"Ouch…"   
"Ayumu…what are you doing here?" Eyes asked.  
"Well I could be wrong but I thought I asked to come by to see you," Ayumu said. "And well I heard the piano so I didn't want to bother you, so I was lessoning here in the hall."  
Eyes smiled and tilled his head to the side. "Please come in little Narumi," He said offering his hand to help Ayumu up.  
Ayumu reached up and grasped his hand. He pushed himself up as Eyes pulled him up.  
"Thanks for the help."  
"Sure…now come on in."  
Eyes and Ayumu went inside the studio; it looked just how it was two years ago.  
"The studio hasn't changed…. I'm glad," Ayumu said. "Everything has changed since I left. Kousuke and Kyoko are getting married in about two years after Kyoko graduates. Hiyono is writing for a newspaper and she's only in her second year of collage. I mean I didn't even know that was possible."  
Eyes sat silently on the piano stool not saying anything, just lessoning to what he said.  
"So what's happing with you?" Eyes asked when Ayumu stopped for breath.  
"Nothing much," Ayumu answered. "I'm back just for Madoka's birthday."   
"Are you and Kanone together?"  
"Yes…"   
Silence.   
"He's really um…nice."  
"Kanone? Sure whatever you say… he probably won't let you even look at another guy for fear you'll find someone better then him."   
"Yeah…I didn't tell him I was leaving to go home. He just found out. He was really mad at me."  
"Why? He can't keep you away from your only family."  
"He knows that it's just that he was afraid, old feelings would come back…"  
"Old feelings?" Eyes felt his heart skip a beat. "What old feelings?"   
"It doesn't matter…it's in the past…"  
"Oh…alright…"   
Eyes started to play the piano to show he didn't feel like talking anymore. Which was fine because Ayumu didn't want to talk ether. They sat together for the longest time just lessoning to the piano.   
"Ayumu do you still play?" Eyes asked.  
"No…" Ayumu looked down at the keys wanting so much to reach out and play but he gave the piano up for good when he went to England.  
"Do you want to play?" Eyes asked. He saw the look on Ayumu's face and the longing in his eyes to touch the piano and make beautiful music.  
"No I better not…"  
"Kanone's not here."  
Ayumu looked up startled, his eyes met Eyes's eyes and then he looked away. "What makes you thank I quiet because of Kanone?" He asked.   
Eyes smiled and reached out and placing his hand under Ayumu's chin, he lifted it until their eyes met.  
"I know Kanone."  
"Well your wrong! I quiet because I wanted too!"  
"I will not believe that."  
"Why not?"  
"Because you love to play, just as much as I do."  
Eyes still stared into Ayumu's eyes, and Ayumu into his. Ayumu couldn't pull away from that gaze. The silence that filled the room was almost to much as they stared at each other. It was clear to anyone that there was still something they're hidden and about to be unlocked after all these years.  
Eyes couldn't take it any longer if he stared into those light-brown eyes any longer he would do something he might regret. He looked away and back to the piano. Ayumu sighed. He liked looking into Eyes's eyes.  
As the night ware on the two of them made plans to see each other again before Ayumu went back to England. Then it was time for Ayumu to leave, as he was putting on his coat and getting ready to leave the studio, Eyes stopped him and just stared at him.  
"Ayumu…I have something I want to tell you before you walk out that door," Eyes said.  
"What is it?" Ayumu asked.  
"Well you see…um…this is so not easy…." Eyes muttered.  
Ayumu just tilted his head to the side confused. "Eyes…?"  
Eyes stared at him for what seemed like forever then muttered some thing like, "Here goes nothing…" Then he reached out and grabbed Ayumu pulling him into his body and kissed him.  
Ayumu's eyes widen and he gasped which just gave more access to his mouth for Eyes. When they pulled apart it wasn't because Ayumu wanted Eyes to stop it was because they ran out of breath.  
Ayumu looked at Eyes panting. "Why'd…pant…you…pant…kiss…me…?" Ayumu asked.  
Eyes gave a little smile and said, "Because I love you little Narumi."   
Ayumu blinked and backed up to the door, "No… you can't…. why now…?" Tears threatened to appear. Ayumu opened the door and was gone.  
On his way to the apartment his mind kept asking, "Why?" "Why now of all times? Why?" he couldn't answer. He was happy. He was loved and then he had to come back here and get kissed…and he enjoyed it too! He was evil! He said he would fall for Eyes and he did. Well not exactly…he'd been in love with Eyes his whole life. He just thought that he was finally over him, after two years with Kanone you would thank he was over him, right? But he wasn't and now he new it.  
He looked up just in time to see someone waiting for him in the darkness up ahead, as he got closer, he recognized the figure.  
"Kanone?" He asked, the darkness.  
Kanone stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Ayumu and nuzzled his neck. "I missed you Kitten," He whispered.  
Ayumu felt the tears finally fall as he hugged Kanone back. Kanone seemed surprised by this and worried.  
"What's wrong?" He asked. "Why are you crying?"  
"Nothing I'm just glad to see you?"

- - - - -

Ayumu avoided any talk of Eyes and stayed close to Kanone. He figured if he could prove to himself that he loved Kanone he would feel better. But Eyes wouldn't leave his mind. He felt like he would die if he didn't talk to someone or something!  
He went for a walk telling Kanone he was going shopping and stopped by Hiyono's. Hiyono was happy to see him and even happier to know he was here to talk about Eyes. He told her everything that happen and she told him that Eyes had been in love with him even before he left to go to England. Which shocked Ayumu because he never new.  
They talked about him and Kanone too. By the time Hiyono was done hearing everything she came to the conclusion that Eyes and Ayumu were made for each other but she didn't tell Ayumu that she just told him he had to figure out his true feelings and tell Kanone what they are, even if they will hurt Kanone or not hurt him. Kanone needs to know and so does Eyes. She said that would be the first step to getting through darkness.  
So Ayumu went home and lay alone in bed thanking not sure what to thank about or what's right. He stared at the ceiling. He knew right away out of the two who was the better kisser, Kanone, but he also had lots of experience and Eyes hadn't from what he new. Yet still Eyes's kiss was a lot sweater then Kanone's ever was. So Eyes won that…  
They both had sexy bodies, so they tied on that…  
They both liked him…  
He rolled over onto his side, "Why did they like him?" He thought.   
It just confused him more. He didn't know what he wanted anymore! Eyes, or Kanone? Light, or Dark?  
Hiyono said he needed to get through darkness. He didn't understand what she meant, but Hiyono was hard one to understand.  
A knock came at his door, "Ayumu, are you ok?" Madoka asked.   
"Fine!" He called through the door.  
"Hiyono told me you asked her some questions today…" She said. "I could help if you want…"  
Ayumu got up and opened the door, "Can you tell me who I should be with Eyes, or Kanone?"  
Madoka blinked, "Eyes."  
Ayumu stared at her, "How do you know?"  
"I've seen the way you to look at each other. You do not look at Kanone the same way."  
Ayumu walked back into his room and lay back down. Madoka said from the door way, "Thank about it Ayumu, he's loved you all this time, and if Kanone really loved you he would let you go." She walked away. Ayumu lessoned to her foot steps walk down the hall.   
"Kanone…do you really love me?"  
He picked up the phone and picked out Eyes's name from the phone book on his phone and pushed 'call'.  
Eyes answered the phone "Hello, little Narumi?"  
"Hello Eyes? Can I come to the studio?"  
"Alone?"   
"Yes…why?"   
"I heard he's in to Eyes?"  
"Yes you can."  
"I'll be over in a little."  
The phone went died. Ayumu got up and left the house, he walked right up to Eyes studio door and before he could even knock the door opened and Eyes stood there.  
"Is something wrong?" Eyes asked.  
"No, I just wanted to come by."  
Eyes stepped out of the way and let him in.  
Ayumu walked over to the piano and ran his hands over the keys then looked up at Eyes who was watching his hands and said, "Can I play?"   
Eyes almost tripped walking over to Ayumu when he heard this question. "Yes."  
Ayumu smiled and sat down, then like his hands were born to do nothing but play they danced across the key and music filled the room. When he finished the song he looked up at Eyes and said, "Eyes do you love me?"  
Eyes breath caught in his throat, "Yes."  
"Good. I choose you."  
Eyes stared at him, "And Kanone?"  
"Will be mad and most likely hate us for it, but I can't stay with him. Even if in the end I was wrong I want to know how it feels to love my first love."  
Eyes smiled and wrapped his arms around Ayumu, "Move back here with me."   
"Maybe…"

- - - - -

Fin. Review and maybe I'll write another.


End file.
